The Hustle
The Hustle is a 2019 American comedy film directed by Chris Addison and written by Stanley Shapiro, Paul Henning, Dale Launer, and Jac Schaeffer. It is a female-centered remake of the 1988 film Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, which itself is a remake of the 1964 film Bedtime Story. Storyline Plot Anne Hathaway and Rebel Wilson star as female scan artists, one low rent and the other high class, who team up to take down the men who have wronged them. Genres * Comedy * Crime Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''10 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 12 (Brazil) * B''' (Bulgaria) * '''PG (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 12 (Czech Republic) * A''' (Denmark) * '''12 (Ecuador) * S''' (Finland) * '''Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''K-12 (Greece) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * 12 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''N-13 (Lithuania) * 12 (Luxembourg) * 18 (Malaysia) * 12A (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''A (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG-13 (Puerto Rico) * 16+ (Russia) * 12 (Serbia) * NC16 (Singapore) * 12 (Slovakia) * 13 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''Btl (Sweden) * 12 (Switzerland) * PG-12 (Taiwan) * 13 (Thailand) * 13A (Turkey) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) * C16 (Vietnam) Images The Hustle 2019 poster 1.jpg The Hustle 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Hustle 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Hustle 2019 DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Chris Addison Writing Credits * Stanley Shapiro (screenplay by) and * Paul Henning (screenplay by) and * Dale Launer (screenplay by) and * Jac Schaeffer (screenplay by) * Stanley Shapiro (story by) and * Paul Henning (story by) and * Dale Launer (story by) Cast (in credits order) * Timothy Simons - Jeremy * Rebel Wilson - Penny Rust * Douggie McMeekin - Jason * Ashley McGuire - Policewoman * Casper Christensen - Mathias * Eloise Lovell Anderson - Beautiful Woman (Casino) * Philip Desmeules - Dealer * Ingrid Oliver - Brigitte Desjardins * Jarreau Antoine - Bartender * Anne Hathaway - Josephine Chesterfield * Nicholas Woodeson - Albert * Celine Abrahams - Cashier * Raffaello Degruttola - Fancy Euro Man * Alex Gaumond - Waiter * Guy Warren-Thomas - Train Attendant * Tom Moutchi - French Rapper * John Hales - Gregor Gregorsky * Alice Fofana - Flight Attendant * Dean Norris - Howard Bacon * Francisco Labbe - Enrique Escalera * Aaron Neil - Amir * Martin Bishop - Three Piece Suit Man * Guy Remy - Bell Hop * Alex Sharp - Thomas Westerburg * Joe Manjon - Hotel Pool Attendant * Bruno Sevilla - Guillaume * Meena Rayann - Roulette Croupier * William Brand - Man with a Pipe * Hannah Waddingham - Shiraz * Rebekah Staton - Chloe * Jocelyn Jee Esien - Other Chloe * Christophe de Choisy - Room Service Waiter * Emma Davies - Cathy * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Police Sergeant * Anwar Lynch - Police Officer * Rob Delaney - Todd Other Cast (in alphabetical order) * John Akanmu - Hotel Valet (uncredited) * Deepak Anand - Business Traveller (uncredited) * Alphonso Austin - Disco DJ (uncredited) * Ken Byrd - Bar Patron (uncredited) * Antonio de Faria - The Commuter (uncredited) * Gaston Dellaferrera - Hotel Bartender (uncredited) * Karl Farrer - Casino Guest (uncredited) * Cece Fumat - Girl in Pub (uncredited) * Samuel Gaspard - French Rapper (uncredited) * Ty Hurley - Casino Guest (uncredited) * Baser Ince - Casino Security (uncredited) * Devlin Lloyd - Croupier (uncredited) * Fran Mcateer - Guy in Pub (uncredited) * Ekran Mustafa - Airplane Passenger (uncredited) * Tim Blake Nelson - Portnoy (uncredited) * Jeremy Oliver - Casino Guest (uncredited) * Kumud Pant - Investor (uncredited) * John Ruben - Club Owner's Brother (uncredited) * Sarah-Stephanie - Dancer (uncredited) Producers * Roger Birnbaum (producer) * Ilona Herzberg (executive producer) * Charles Hirschhorn (executive producer) * Robert Huberman (line producer: Mallorca) (as Bob Huberman) * Dale Launer (executive producer) * Alison Owen (executive producer) * Suzie Shearier (co-producer) * Trent Walton (executive producer: Palma Pictures) * Rebel Wilson (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * German * Dutch * Danish Release Dates * May 8, 2019 (Philippines) * May 9, 2019 (Argentina) * May 9, 2019 (Australia) * May 9, 2019 (Germany) * May 9, 2019 (Denmark) * May 9, 2019 (Hungary) * May 9, 2019 (Israel) * May 9, 2019 (Cambodia) * May 9, 2019 (Kazakhstan) * May 9, 2019 (Peru) * May 9, 2019 (Russia) * May 9, 2019 (Singapore) * May 9, 2019 (Taiwan) * May 9, 2019 (Uruguay) * May 10, 2019 (Bulgaria) * May 10, 2019 (Canada) * May 10, 2019 (Spain) * May 10, 2019 (Finland) * May 10, 2019 (UK) * May 10, 2019 (Ireland) * May 10, 2019 (Iceland) * May 10, 2019 (Latvia) * May 10, 2019 (Norway) * May 10, 2019 (Romania) * May 10, 2019 (USA) * May 10, 2019 (Vietnam) * May 16, 2019 (Italy) * May 16, 2019 (Netherlands) * May 17, 2019 (India) * May 17, 2019 (Sri Lanka) * May 17, 2019 (Nepal) * May 17, 2019 (Sweden) * May 23, 2019 (Hong Kong) * May 31, 2019 (Turkey) * June 5, 2019 (Lebanon) * June 6, 2019 (Greece) * June 14, 2019 (Estonia) * June 14, 2019 (Lithuania) * June 20, 2019 (Portugal) * June 21, 2019 (Poland) * June 27, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * June 28, 2019 (Mexico) * July 12, 2019 (Indonesia) * July 17, 2019 (Belgium) * July 17, 2019 (France) * July 25, 2019 (Brazil) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - February 12, 2019 * Trailer 2 - April 22, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * August 20, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * August 20, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * September 3, 2019 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office The Hustle grossed $95 million worldwide on a budget of $21 million. Critical response The film has a 5.4 rating on IMDb, and a 14% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Camp Sugar (co-production) * Cave 76 * Pin High Productions Distributors * United Artists Releasing (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Ecuador) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Hong Kong) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Malaysia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Thailand) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Turkey) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Taiwan) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Venezuela) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (India) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (New Zealand) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) Special Effects * Union Visual Effects (visual effects) * Host VFX (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 93 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on June 29, 2018, but was then pushed back to August 10, 2019, and then May 10, 2019. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films